


Willing to Stay

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, First POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, POV First Person, airport chase, aokise - Freeform, implicit sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Kise is can't face Japan anymore so he decides to go on a long trip to America leaving his ex-boyfriend Aomine Daiki behind. The blonde male is unsure of whether he wants to leave Aomine behind. Would he be willing to give up their relationship for his own pride?





	

Click, Click, Click, Click. 

That’s all I heard as I dragged my suitcase behind me not daring to look back. I couldn’t bare to leave if I did. Kise Ryota lived in Kanagawa now was the time to make a new name for myself. They could keep the memories of Kise but I couldn’t allow myself to stay. I am not running way no matter everyone thinks. I am ashamed of the past but what happened happened. There is no denying it. I am simply going to start fresh where hopefully they didn’t know my name.

I walked past security with my head down scared that they would bring up the past but they didn’t and just ushered me on. I let out a breath as I began to buckle my trousers. I was now free to leave without anyone stopping me. I felt the security saying that I was free to go and make new choices in my life. The only one that could stop me would be my ex-boyfriend Aomine Daiki. Broken up by my own choosing, he was hopelessly in love with me. As was the same until I decided to end it with him. He was too sweet for me, I couldn’t bare it any more.

I didn’t think he had the capability of being sweet until we started dating. That day when he asked me out I was the most surprised. 

It was christmas and we the gang was all at Akashi’s winter house during our second year of high school. Murasakibara had older brothers and managed to smuggle in alcohol to us minors. None of us complained at all as we downed cans, took rapid shots, and played many stupid games involving alcohol. Somehow Takao single handedly changed the house to a nightclub. Akashi didn’t care as long as we cleared up the next day and boy did we have to clean up with our heads pounding and her stomachs threatening to spill all its contents which was nothing. 

Anyway, as we were totally unaware of surroundings me and Daiki were just dancing next to each other and then we start getting a little handsy. I didn’t care as I really liked him but I couldn’t tell my friend that then for some reason I don’t know who but we grabbed each other and we were making out in front of our friends but I found out that we all hooked up with someone that night. We didn’t go further than that as we headed to the conservatory to chat to each other and then he asked me out. To make sure he remembered that he asked me out as soon as we woke up in the cold glass conservatory, I pulled his heavy body on me and kissed him so hard even though I felt like throwing up. It was the best night of my life when we finally kissed. 

I shook my head from the image of Aomine who looked so relieved when I kissed him again in the morning, like he didn’t dream that he had made out with me or the fact that he asked me out. I dragged my carry on as I sat near the window and watched many lucky people escape to their new life. In an hour that will be me. I will be living in America where I would spend the rest of my life working for the fashion industry. 

“I love you,” I turned round to see this couple awkwardly hugging at the gate. The tall woman pressed onto her toes as she kissed his mouth. His hand sneaking through her hair and messing it up while his other hand rested on her small ass and pulled her in close. Though it was a touching moment for them, he would return within a week and they would be happily together. If she hadn’t come, she probably still would. Racing through security with a ticket that she wasn’t going to use just to say that she loved him. I swear, Aomine would do that if he knew that I was leaving but I refused to tell him. We aren’t dating anymore, he is none of my concern even though we dated for about a year and half but man did we fall in love.

The first time we said I loved you was awkward despite practicing it the mirror for around month. The intonation of my voice was off. I didn’t know which word to emphasis, “I”, “Love” or “You”. We had spent the whole day together just holding hands and being just a general couple. At the end of the night, he headed to a love hotel to finish the amazing day as our parents weren’t aware of us yet. He was in the middle of undressing me, our lips connected. Just as he was raising my hips to slide my jeans off, he broke apart and looked straight into my eyes and whispered “I love you” He emphasised the “you.” I swear my heart burst when the words were said. I couldn't form any words so I simply nodded.

“You love I,” I managed to croak after getting so much courage. But I messed up after all that time practising. “I you love,” I tried again but I messed it up again. Aomine just laughed and shook his head.

“I know what you mean,” he kissed my forehead sweetly telling me that he knew that I loved him. Only after we rested after heavy activity, Aomine fast asleep, me curled into his chest, only then did I reach up and kiss his cheeks.

“I love you, too,” Aomine smiled and pulled me back into his chest where we stayed there for the whole night. For us, it was perfect. Everything was perfect until I messed it up.

I was only meant to be working in new york for around 2 months as apart of my gap year but as things played out I am willing to live there for the rest of my life. Never setting a foot back into Japan ever again. It's okay, I know no one wIll miss me that's why I am leaving. My parents are gone, they died a year ago just after finding about me and Aomine. It was a stormy night and the car veered off the road where they slid into the other side of the road where they were crushed by a lorry. My sisters, we don't talk. After their deaths, I found a pain reliever which wasn't exactly illegal but Aomine pulled me back from all that. Now and then, Mr Aomine would of bought me a packet of cigarettes on the terms that I was only allowed to smoke along side him. My sisters found husbands and moved on from their deaths but I couldn't move on that far and we argued for months until it came down to foot stomping and door slamming and not speaking ever since.

I looked up at the board checking that my getaway was still on time and thankfully it was. Just half an hour until we board and in 12 hours I will be an American. I will be a modelling for all the top brands if I hadn't ruined my chances already. Time dragged more and more as time closer. I pressed my hands to the glass feeling the cold plane against my skin. I looked at all the workers who looked content with their life. They have a chance to get away but somehow they are grounded here where I feel as a helium balloon that needs to float away. I forcibly released myself from my only tether and now there's no looking back. In the reflection, I only then realized that tears were pooling down my face. Why did I have to like that idiot? Why did loving him hurt so much? And why does leaving feel such a wrong decision? I’m leaving because I love Aomine. Because of me Aomine is facing the worst prejudice in life. It all happened because we were in love and went to a love hotel to show our love hotel.

Its rare that we would have sex in the house as someone was always in be it his house or mine so we usually went to a hotel even for our first time we made our way to a love hotel. It all just sort of happened. We were in love, and a simple kiss lead to him grabbing my hand and dragging me down the streets to a love hotel. It was hard not to pounce as the lady at the desk asked for details. He kept his hands firmly on my waist as I payed for the room in advanced. Aomine grabbed my body as we rushed upstairs to continue what we had finished earlier.

I wiped away the tears that dared betray how I was feeling. I took deep breath as I convinced myself that I was doing okay. That leaving was the best thing in the world but it was so damn hard when all thoughts and your being was with that one. 

No!

I broke up with Aomine for a good reason that I shouldn't feel tied to him. That I shouldn’t feel bad for leaving without saying a word of goodbye but something in the back of my head screams just to call him. Just to say goodbye for once and all. That I shouldn’t leave on a bad note. So I did just that.

“Hello, Ryou,” Damn he said my sweet nickname. How can I just say goodbye to him. I still love him. I bit lip hard as he called my name. “Ryouta, what's wrong?” He didn’t sound angry at all, just worried. 

Aomine had been with me through every game even when In lost or injured. He would pick up my sad body and drag me out. He was there when Kaijou won a game. We would go out on a god date and just relax in front of television after and just enjoy each other's company. Aomine sat in the front row with me and my sisters as we said farewell to our parents for the very last time. He made sure that I knew fine well that he was there for me. When ever I got the cold, he would take a train ride over with a care package and nursed me back to health. Most of the time I believed he did it as he wanted to have sex quicker but no he actually cared.

“Goodbye, Daiki. I love you. Have an amazing life without me,” I hung up straight after with the tears down my face. My arm dropped to the side clenching the phone so hard in my hand. My phone buzzed again but I knew it was Aomine I just let it run out. He made leaving so hard. A cold breeze ran through my body like all the warmth was gone. It was like someone had transported me to the Antarctic. 

I turned round back to the window so people wouldn’t even notice the crying male at the airport. It was holding back the tiny sobs that felt like your throat on fire. I pray that the future me will be happy that I went through all the trouble of telling him goodbye. In this moment time there was no words to describe the pain of leaving someone you love dearly.

“The 16.04 flight to New York has been delayed. Sorry for the inconvenience,” There was a sea of groans next to gate. Many people were getting up to check the boards. I didn’t even bother. It was just my luck that the flight was cancelled all I wanted was to sit on the flight for 13 hours and learn English. To leave my old life in Japan and move on with Kise Ryouta.

-X-

“Calling all passengers on the 16.04 flight to New York,” it was just my luck that I went for a sandwich during the delayed time slot now I am at the real back of the line. My phone buzzed non stop but I refused to look answer. 17 missed calls from Aomine. Why was he constantly calling? Doesn’t he know what goodbye means. Its an ending. I didn’t say “See you later” I didn’t want to see him later. I was telling him that he wouldn’t be seeing me anymore.

The line was taking forever that when I handed over my passport a good 30 minutes had passed. People jumped in front of me claiming they were with family in front but I didn’t care I had my seat number and row. I was getting on this plane and starting a new chapter in my life. 

“Ryouta!”My eyes were forced away from the lady at the desk as I heard my name being called. There he was, Aomine. My first love. Also my first heartbreak. Panting heavily with three security guards gripping at his clothes to stay away from the gate. He was pulling away from them like he was strapped onto a bungee cord that was tethered to the wall. I smiled as he slipped from their grasp and straight over to me and collapsed onto his knees. I left my small carry on beside the desk as my feet were attracted to him. He grabbed my hands, kissing the back of my hands gently. I could feel the tears running down his face and splashing against my hand. The security guards backed off as he began to wrap his arms around my waist. Slowly, everyone turned round to look at the scene as he hugged my knees. My heart melted for him as I know he loves me. 

“Don’t leave me,” He cried into my knees. My hands went to his shoulders and tried to push him. “I love you.” I had never heard him cry so hard before and we had gone through a lot of shit together but to see him so him so broken was just to painful.

“I have to. I don’t regret what happened but I can’t face it,” my hands went straight to his hair and stroked it ever so gently like he had done plenty time in the past. Just holding him was difficult to leave.

“Baby, we are both have to deal with the fact and I thought we would be in this together,” I grabbed his hands and helped him to his feet where I fell into his chest and allowed the tears to slip down my face. His hands held my head while the other wrapped my waist. “We are dealing with it. You were never alone. I was always going to be behind you. So tell me why on earth were you planning on leaving everything that we have,” he leaned foward and kissed my head.

“There is a video online of us having sex!” I snapped at him. “Everyone has seen it so why would I want to stay?” 

“Because we are in love! That’s why you should stay!” Many heads turned round as he grabbed my shoulders. “You are doubting yourself, that’s why you called. Wasn’t it? You knew that I would run through the airport and try to stop you from making the most idiotic choice of your life!”

“I CALLED YOU FOR NO REGRETS!” I stepped back and yelled out loud. The guards stepped forward in case there was a fist fight. They grabbed Aomine by his arm and held him back as well as they stepped in between us. 

“THEN GO! KNOWING THAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN BY YOUR SIDE TILL THE VERY END! Go knowing that I would never stop loving you,” his voice became hoarse from the yelling. He reached past the security guard and placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears.

“It’s why I am leaving because I love you. How can I stay knowing that I ruined your life?” The guards backed off as I placed my hand on top of his cold hands. 

“Last call on the 16.04 flight to New York,” I looked into the deep blue eyes and knew that living without them would be the hardest thing in my life even harder than knowing that there was a sex tape that had leaked with the two of us. Knowing that walking way be throwing away the first kiss, the confession, the first time, the thick and thin. A year and half of sucha beautiful relationship all because of some stupid sex tape. Aomine was right that he would be there through it all and knowing him his father would have them already in a holding cell waiting for prosecuted. 

All the pain of all our job prospects because of it. He would have to know that the amount of people that has seen the only privilege that he now has to share with the world. Would staying be worth the pain that would be worth the pain or would leaving be the greatest pain I could bring to Aomine? Looking at his puffy eyes I could already know the answer and leaving wasn't it. Slowly nodding I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried as the flight attendant locked the door. We would have to live with the pain that there was a video leaked but we would be doing it as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Story heavily inspired by Million Reasons- Lady Gaga. Such a beautiful song. Hopefully, I dod justice to the beautiful song through the story.
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are always appricaiated


End file.
